


Devon Finnigan and The Invisible Thief

by lilynicole1313



Series: Third Generation Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynicole1313/pseuds/lilynicole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon Finnigan, eldest child of Charlotte Potter and Seamus Finnigan, is starting his first year at Hogwarts, alongside his two best friends: James Potter II and Louis Weasley. What mischief will these three boys get in to? And what about the objects vanishing all over the castle? Is it the work of the mischievous poltergeist, Peeves, or someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt at a Next Gen story, so tell me how I'm doing? :) As always, read and enjoy! This is the first of the sequel series to Same Story, Different View, so go read those too, please!

Prologue

Dear Ron,

            It’s been fifteen years since the war ended and not much has changed, really. Harry’s Head of the Auror Office; Hermione’s Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dean’s an up and coming painter in both the wizarding and Muggle world; Isobel’s a famed photographer in both worlds as well, as she and Dean also own a record store in downtown Muggle London. Draco’s a Healer for St. Mungo’s and his wife, Astoria, writes a fashion column in the _Daily Prophet_. Oliver’s still playing Keeper for Puddlemere and Ginny’s moved on to write for _Quidditch Weekly_ after she and Oliver produced an offspring. As for Seamus and I? I’m Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Been that way for five years, after Gwenog retired and took over as manager. Seamus is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as well as helping the Weasley twins find new ways to explode things. Oh, I almost forgot…Seamus and I have two demon kids: Devon, who’s starting his first year at Hogwarts, and Marlene, who wishes she was, as well. They’re great kids. It just…I didn’t want them until I got pregnant. I’m not the maternal sort, but you know that. However, I love both of those brats as much as I love Seamus. They’re cute when they’re little and sleepy.

            Harry and Hermione are trying to outdo your mum, I think. They’ve got four kids now, including a set of twins named Albus and Rose. James is the oldest and Lily’s the youngest. She turned out with red hair.

            Even Fred and George have kids. George has two with Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne, and Katie Bell married Fred and they had a son, Hugo. Ginny and Oliver ended up married, and Ginny’s son, Ronald Bilius, is a year younger than Marlene. He looks like you, but he’s got Oliver’s eyes. Percy actually reproduced as well! Can you believe it? Two little girls, who’re deceptively sweet, given who their dad is. And, of course, Bill and Fleur have three children.

            We all miss you greatly, even me. I hope wherever you are, you’re happy, Ron, and that there are no spiders there to torment you with.

With all our love,

Charli Finnigan and the rest of the crew

P.S. Fred’s son Hugo is terrified of spiders…thought you’d like to know.

P.P.S. Ron II is obsessed with spiders. He has a pet tarantula named Aragog.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is how the kids go. I had to write it down for myself because I got confused, and their ages (in this story), year at Hogwarts, and house (if applicable). Sorry, but this is going to be long and also only cover those connected to the Weasley and Potter clans. Others will be noted when they appear.
> 
> Remus and Tonks: Teddy- 16, 6th year, Hufflepuff  
> Bill and Fleur: Victorie- 14, 4th year, Ravenclaw. Dominique- 11, 2nd year, Gryffindor. Louis-11, 1st year, not sorted yet.  
> George and Angelina: Fred II- 13, 3rd year, Gryffindor. Roxanne- 8  
> Percy and Audrey: Molly II- 11, 2nd year, Ravenclaw. Lucy- 6  
> Harry and Hermione: James II-11, 1st year, not sorted yet. Albus- 8. Rose- 8. Lily- 6.  
> Charlotte and Seamus: Devon- 11, 1st year, not sorted yet. Marlene- 8.  
> Fred and Katie: Hugo- 6.  
> Oliver and Ginny: Ron- 7.
> 
> Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones: Zelda- 11, 1st year, not sorted yet.
> 
> A/N: There's an AVPM reference in here.... XD

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

            Devon Finnigan, a tall, skinny boy of eleven with untidy sandy blonde hair that stuck up everywhere, twinkling deep blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles on his heart shaped face, chased his sister down the hall. Eight year old Marlene Finnigan, short and slightly chubby, with strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes that were mostly blue, and a thin face devoid of freckles except on her cheeks, held tight to a shoe box full of her older brother’s Chocolate Frog cards as she ran in front of him, ducking under her father’s arm and racing into the kitchen. “Marlene! Give me back me cards!” He yelled, stopping short at the sight of his mother.

            Charlotte Finnigan was only five feet, five inches tall, but Devon learned long ago that size doesn’t mean anything. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in her hands. Marlene was still clutching the box to her chest, looking between Charlotte and Seamus Finnigan, their six foot, three inch tall father. Devon held his hand out toward his sister and she shook her head, her pigtails flopping. “Mar, do you have something of Devon’s?” Their mother asked, staring at them over her mug.

            “Yeah, but he never lets me look at his cards, Mam, so I went and got them by myself.”

            “How’d you do that? The shelf they were on is too tall for you.”

            Marlene bit her lip. “I just held out me hands and thought real, real hard and the box came to me.”

            Their dad shook his head, hiding a laugh. “Give ‘em back to Devon, Marlene. Don’t yah have your own cards?”

            “He’s got more than me!” She whined.

            Charlotte crouched down in front of her daughter. “He’s older, Marlene. Of course he has more cards.” She quickly snatched the box from her hands. “Next time you want to see them, ask nicely. If I catch you with the cards and you haven’t asked, you’ll be grounded.”

            She nodded, pouting. “Thanks, Mam.” Devon said gratefully, taking the box from her.

            “Give me a few minutes and we’ll meet Harry and Fleur in Diagon Alley to buy your things for Hogwarts.”

            He went back to his room and carefully placed his card box back on the shelf. “Hey, Da, why aren’t yah coming with us?”

            “They need me at the Ministry, Dev and I’m dropping Mar off at me mother’s on the way.” Seamus ruffled his son’s hair. “Do me a favor, though, okay? Tell Char yah want a snake.”

            Devon grinned, fist bumping his dad. “As long as yah tell her yah told me to.”

            “Sure thing, kiddo.” Seamus chuckled, straightening up when Charlotte and Marlene came back in the living room. “Ready to visit your grandma?”

            Marlene nodded happily. “Bye, Mummy! I love you! I’d love you even more if you could lose Devon in Diagon Alley though.”

            Charlotte snorted. “I’ll do my best, Mar.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Behave, now.”

            “Yes, Mam.”

            Seamus kissed his wife. “Have fun. I love yah.”

            “Love you too, Shay. Don’t work too hard.”

            “I never do.” He winked before stepping into the Floo powder flames. “Ardara Finnigan’s house!”

            “Alright, now that I’ve gotten them two out, let’s go, shall we?” She said, throwing some more Floo Powder into the fireplace. Devon followed his mother into the flames. “Diagon Alley!” She said clearly.

            They appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, covered in soot from the flames. Charlotte dusted off Devon’s robes before her own, as a tall, leggy, silvery blonde woman with a blonde haired, blue eyed eleven year old, Louis, sauntered over to them. Fleur embraced Charlotte tightly as Louis and Devon bumped fists. “Charli! It ‘as been too long! You look lovely! Quidditch ees good for you.”

            “Thanks, Fleur. You look great too! Harry should be along in a minute.”

            As soon as she said that, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, strolled over to them, his son, James, with the characteristic messy black hair and warm brown eyes joined them. “Fleur, Charli.” He grinned. “Shall we?”

            “After you, O Chosen One.”

            “No, no.” Harry protested. “After you, O captain.”

            Devon rolled his eyes. “C’mon, James, Louis. Think we can ditch them?”

            “You can try.” Charlotte said sharply.

            Devon sighed, but kept quiet. “So, Gringott’s first?” Harry asked.

            “That sounds good.” Fleur agreed, and the small group made their way to the wizarding bank.

            Devon walked a little ahead from the adults with James in between him and Louis. “I talked to Uncle Fred and George. They’re sending each of us a gift box to Hogwarts when we get there.” Louis said quietly.

            “So, basically, hide the boxes from Teddy?” James finished. “That should be easy.”

            “Yeah, he’s a Hufflepuff.” Devon agreed. “Although Mam makes a joke about them being good finders…”

            “What?” James asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

            Devon shrugged. “I know.”

            The three boys sat down outside on the steps while their parents went inside the goblin run bank for their money. When they came back out, it seemed everyone was staring at the three adults, but the boys were used to it. Devon was used to people staring at his mother, as she was the captain of the second best team in the League, the Holyhead Harpies; James was used to people staring at his dad, as he saved the wizarding world from Voldemort; and Louis’ mother was stared at all the time for being one-fourth Veela. “Robes next?” Fleur asked. “Madam Malkin’s ees right there.”

            Devon led the other two to the robes shop, where a girl was being fitted for her robes as well. “-books and your wand, as well, Zelda.”

            “Zelda?” James mouthed at Devon, snickering.

            The girl in question had chocolate brown hair and pale green eyes that flickered over to where the boys where standing. She smiled shyly before turning back to the man with her. “I know, Dad, but Mum’s getting my books.”

            “Hogwarts, too?” Madam Malkin asked cheerfully, looking at the group. “One of you, come on.”

            Devon hopped onto the stool, waiting for his turn. As he looked around, he saw the man Zelda was talking to. He was a bit shorter than his dad, with an upturned nose and short blonde hair. His mother also saw him and her face changed rapidly from excited to indifferent. Then, he turned and saw her. “Potter.”

            Harry acknowledged his greeting with a head nod, keeping an eye on James. “It’s Finnigan now, Smith.” Charlotte replied stiffly.

            “My apologies.” He said, but he didn’t sound very sincere. “I see you’ve managed to make the Harpies into a halfway decent team.”

            “They were always a good team. They just needed some self-confidence, is all.”

            He sneered slightly. “Yes, well…Zelda, are you done?” Madam Malkin handed the girl her robes. “Until next time, then.”

            Charlotte nodded, muttering, “Hopefully there isn’t one.”

            “Be nice.” Harry whispered, as James brushed past him for his fitting.

            Devon took the robes from Madam Malkin and Charlotte paid for them, still scowling slightly. “Who was that, Mam?”

            “Someone I knew at Hogwarts, Dev.” She said, turning to Harry as he and Fleur paid. “Think Brocklehurst managed to reproduce?”

            Harry shuddered. “Let’s hope not. At least she seems nice.”

            Charlotte didn’t answer. She was quiet while all the necessary things were bought, including Potions ingredients, books, parchment, and scales. Then, when they reached Magical Menagerie, Devon set out, scouting for a snake. “What are you doing?” James asked, slightly concerned. “You know Aunt Charli’s scared of snakes.”

            “Yeah, I know.” Devon said, grinning. “But Da told me to.” He picked up a baby python. “Mam! Can I have this one?”

            Charlotte shrieked, jumping back behind Harry. The blood drained from her face and she looked like she was about to get sick. “P-Put it up!”

            “So…is that a no?” Devon asked, still holding the snake.

            Charlotte had hidden her face and Harry sighed. “Devon, put it back. You’re only allowed to have an owl, a cat, or a toad.”

            He sighed. “Yes, Uncle Harry.”

            “Is it gone?” Charlotte whispered, not looking up.

            “It ees gone, Charli.” Fleur said comfortingly.

            Devon ended up with a young orange cat, James with a young eagle owl, and Louis with a spotted toad. And then, it was time for the thing Devon most looked forward to: the wand choosing.

            Mr. Ollivander greeted the group warmly. “Now, who’d like to go first?”

            James stepped up and after a few minutes, he had a twelve inch, oak wand with unicorn hair center. Louis then went and a ten and three quarters inch cedar wand with dragon heartstring, and then Devon stepped up. “Ah, Mr. Finnigan. Which is your wand arm?”

            He held his left arm out and Mr. Ollivander’s magical tape measure began to do its job. “Try this one.” He did and nothing happened.

            For ten minutes he tried wand after wand until Mr. Ollivander handed him one last wand. “This one, perhaps? Eleven and a half inches, ash, and phoenix feather.”

            As soon as Devon’s fingers closed around the wand, silver sparks shot out from it. “Unusual combination, I daresay, but I think oddities run in your family.”

            Charlotte and Harry grinned at each other before paying for the wands. “That everything, then?” Harry asked both women, who nodded. “Alright.” He kissed Fleur on both cheeks, Charlotte on one cheek, and ruffled Devon’s hair. “See you on the platform, then?”

            “Uh, no. Dad’s invited everyone out to the manor for our anniversary dinner.” Charlotte said suddenly. “And he’s not taking no for an answer, so we’ll see you in a couple days.”

            “Alright, then.” He laughed. “Come on James.”

            “Bye!” The younger Potter waved, before they left.

            Fleur kissed Charlotte on the cheek as well. “Bye, Charli! Bill and I will try to make it to the anniversary dinner.”

            “The more the merrier.” She said happily, watching as they left by Floo Powder.

            And then, it was their turn. Devon stepped in alongside his mother, who shouted, “Finnigan Place!”

            When they stepped out into their living room, Charlotte turned to him. “You are going to your room and put your things away. And as soon as your father gets home, we’re going to have a nice chat about the snake incident, Devon Liam.”

            He turned away to hide his laugh. His dad was going to be in trouble that night when she figured out it was his idea in the first place.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Dinner Party (James’ POV)

            “James! Let me in!”

            “No!” James Potter II yelled back through his closed door. “Go away, Al!”

            He heard his little brother stomp away and he sighed in relief, finishing getting dressed for the dinner party at his great uncle’s house. As he pulled on his trainers, there was a knock at the door. “James?” His little sister, Rose, called through the closed door. “Mum wants to know if you’re ready yet.”

            He flicked the light off in his room and opened the door. Eight year old Rose, with bushy reddish brown hair and buck teeth, resembled their mother, Hermione, greatly. Eight year old Albus, however, was a miniature Harry. James and Lily, the only redhead in the family, were a mix of both parents. “Come on, Rosie.”

            “Harry! Come on!” Hermione yelled up the stairs at her husband.

            “Piggyback?” Six year old Lily ran in front of James, making him stop quickly. “Please?”

            “Sure, Lils.” He crouched down and she jumped on, latching her arms around his neck. “Rosie, walk behind and make sure she doesn’t fall.”

            Rose nodded and the three Potters joined their mother in the living room, where Albus was waiting for them. “James! Why are you giving Lily a piggyback ride down the stairs? That’s dangerous!”

            Lily hopped down. “I asked, Mummy.”

            “I made sure she didn’t fall.” Rose piped up.

            “Next time, don’t do that.” Hermione scolded as Harry joined them.

            “Don’t do what?”

            “Give me piggyback rides down the stairs.” Lily pouted. “But it’s fun!”

            Harry shook his head. “Listen to your mother, kiddos. Come on, let’s go. Uncle Samuel was expecting us a few minutes ago. ‘Mione, you take the twins, I’ll take Lily, and James can go by himself.”

            Hermione nodded and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. Taking Rose and Albus’ hands, she stepped into the flames. “Potter Manor!”

            As soon as she was gone, Harry motioned for James to follow. He repeated what his mother had done and appeared in the living room of Potter Manor. His great Uncle Samuel was a tall, thin man that looked exactly like his dad and his grandpa, although he had hazel eyes. He even had the messy black hair Potter men were famous for. Uncle Samuel’s husband, however, was slightly taller, lean, and had long black hair normally pulled back into a ponytail with a few grey streaks in it, and twinkling grey eyes. “Hey, James.” Samuel said. “Your mum’s in the den and Devon’s upstairs.”

            “Thanks, Uncle Samuel.” He said, racing past to see his best friend.

            Devon was in Charlotte’s old room with Louis, Fred II, and Teddy. Teddy’s hair was jet black, and his eyes were a warm whiskey brown. “Ah, Jamie’s here, everyone!” Teddy announced, as James shut the door behind him.

            “Shove off, Edward.”

            “That’s not nice.” Teddy frowned. “I’ll take points away from you at Hogwarts for that.”

            “No you won’t.” Fred said lazily. “You never take points from me.”

            Teddy laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s the threat that counts, right?”

            James sat down on the bed while Devon was nosily going through the drawers in her room. “Charli’s going to get mad.” Fred said when he pulled out a black, leather bound book. “Don’t read it.”

            Devon shrugged. “I’m already grounded ‘cause I scared her with a snake in Diagon Alley.” And he opened the diary, reading. “Oh, hey! Listen to this. ‘ _Dear Journal, I can’t believe Oliver Wood offered to fly with me, to help me if I needed it! Me! Of course, Harry was there, too, but still. He was so patient and proud of me when I finally saved all his throws._ ’” He looked up at the other boys.

            Louis and James snickered, while Teddy was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. “Charli had a crush on Uncle Oliver?” Fred II said in amazement.

            “Yeah, I think so. This one says, _Dear Journal, I don’t understand why Seamus is being so grumpy with me. He actually told me that Oliver’s too old and I’m wasting my time. Stupid jerk. He’s just jealous because the only girl that likes him is Brocklehurst._ ’”

            “That is gold.” James choked out, still laughing. “We should go ask him about it.”

            “Yeah, you idiots go ahead.” Teddy said. “I’m staying here and reading more of her dirty secrets.”

            “We probably shouldn’t.” Thirteen year old Fred II said wisely. “I don’t fancy getting my arse kicked.”

            “You’ll get it kicked anyways, if your mum ever hears you say that.” Teddy said, taking the journal from Devon.

            “That’s why I don’t say it around her.”

            Victoire, Dominique, and Molly soon joined the boys, and Victoire sat down beside Teddy. “What are you reading?” Molly asked nosily, trying to read it as well.

            “I found me Mam’s old journal.” Devon explained. “We found out she used to fancy Oliver.”

            Teddy closed it up, tossing it to Devon. “Put it back, Dev.”

            “Dinner’s ready!”

            Devon shut the drawer with his foot and James glanced over at him. “Whoever loses buys food on the train.”

            Devon grinned. “Alright, yah git. Let’s go.”

            The two boys raced down the stairs and James’ feet slid out from under him as they touched the stone floor in the kitchen. He fell, sprawled out on the floor, out of breath and laughing. “I win, Devon!”

            “Yah fell, yah idiot! Yah didn’t win.” Devon argued.

            “Did too. I reached the kitchen first.”

            “Boys!”

            James jumped to his feet. “Sorry, Mum.”

            Hermione sighed. “Go wash up for dinner, all of you.”

            Teddy and the others came down as well. “Uncle Sam, where are we sitting?” Teddy asked, referring to himself and Victoire.

            “Uh, you two can sit in the middle of the table, since you’re both old enough now and I’m assuming the younger kids annoy you.”

            Teddy grinned, nodding. “Just a bit.”

            “Siri! Expand the table. We’ve got to make room for everyone.”

            “Sammy! You’re the Transfiguration teacher. You do it. I’m already comfy.” Sirius mocked whined, making everyone laugh, even Samuel. “But, since you asked so nicely, I will.”

            Sirius jumped up and pointed his wand at the dining room table, making it large enough to sit the whole crowd of thirty seven people. The food magically appeared on the table and everyone sat down. Kids at one end, adults at the other, and began to eat.

            The adults began their conversation, and James, sitting between Devon and Louis, was more interested in eating, as his mother wasn’t exactly the best cook and Harry, who could cook, hated to. He had always been slightly jealous of Louis, as Fleur was a great cook and they usually had weird, French dishes he’d never heard of before. And Devon’s mum, Charli, could cook when she felt like it, and usually kept fresh baked cookies on the counter for them. But, the house-elf, Misty, rivaled Mrs. Weasley and his grandmother as a cook, and he dug in enthusiastically, listening to the other conversations. “Jamie!”

            He looked up at his six year old sister. “What?”

            “When you get to Hogwarts, will you send me a stuffed lion that rawrs?”

            “I’ll see what I can do, Lils.”

            “Me too!” Rose added. “But only if you get into Gryffindor.”

            “Why wouldn’t I?”

            Devon grinned, leaning over. “I’d say yah look like a Hufflepuff to me.”

            “Oh, yeah? You like snakes so much, they’ll probably put you in Slytherin.” James countered.

            “Dev, there’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff.” Teddy stated. “We’re cool too, plus Mum was one.”

            “I didn’t say there was.” Devon replied. “And there’s nothing wrong with Slytherin, either.”

            “Whatever. I’ll be in Gryffindor.”

            “At least we know where he won’t be.” Louis added. “Ravenclaw.”

            Victoire laughed. “Be nice, Louis. James is smart.”

            “Thanks, Vic.” James grinned.

            “Besides, it doesn’t matter what house you’re in. We’re family.” Teddy pointed out. “And, if I hear of any house-shaming, I’m deducting points and probably writing to your parents.”

            James smirked at Devon. “I’d hate for Teddy to write to your mum.”

            “Me too.” Devon agreed. “She and Da have a bet ‘bout how many letters they’re going to get ‘bout me. She said at least two by Christmas and Da said one the whole term.”

            Teddy shook his head. “From some of the stories I’ve heard about Charli in her Hogwarts days, I’d be surprised if they didn’t get any letters about you.”

            “Just in her Hogwarts days? Mam got into a fight with one of her Chasers right before the season ended, because the girl wouldn’t listen to her.” Devon said. “It was funny.”

            James laughed, pumpkin juice coming out of his nose. “That. That is why Charli’s my favorite. I honestly don’t think my mum’s ever hit anyone.”

            Rose and Lily giggled. “She’s hit you on the back of the head before.” Rose said.

            “That’s because Jamie’s an idiot sometimes.” Albus explained. James kicked him under the table. “OW! Dad, James kicked me!”

            “Al called me an idiot. I was only defending myself!” James said, justifying his actions.

            “James, don’t kick your brother. Al, don’t call him an idiot. He’s not. Luckily, he takes after your mother.” Harry said.

            “Hey, Dad, how do we get sorted?” James asked suddenly, changing topics.

            “That, James, is something you’ll find out when you get there.” Harry said mysteriously.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: First Night at Hogwarts

            Devon watched his dad lift his trunk onto the train, along with his kitten’s cage. He named the orange striped kitten Watson, after the companion of his favorite Muggle detective, Sherlock Holmes. “Devon! Don’t leave me!” Marlene wailed, hugging him tightly. “I wanna go with yah!”

            “You’ll be here in three years, sis.” He hugged her. “But not right now.”

            Charlotte ruffled his hair. “Tell us what House you get, alright? And behave. If you don’t I will hear about it.”

            “I know, Mam.” He grinned. “Don’t worry.”

            “I’m your mother. It’s my job to worry a little.” She remarked, hugging him. “See you at Christmas, Dev. I love you.”

            “Love yah too.” He pulled away from her. “Bye, Da!”

            “Bye, Dev.” Seamus fist bumped him. “Have fun.”

            “I will. See yah later!”

            He pulled his trunk and cat cage behind him, looking for an empty compartment or for James and Louis. However, he found the girl from Madam Malkin’s sitting in a compartment by herself. He slid the door open. “May I sit here?”

            “Sure.”

            He smiled his thanks and let Watson out of his cage. “I’m Devon.”

            “Zelda.” She paused. “We met in Madam Malkin’s…er, kind of.” Her chocolate brown hair was braided, pulled to the side.

            “Yeah, I remember.” He said as James and Louis burst through the door. “’Bout time yah showed.”

            “Sorry, sorry. We were talking to Fred.” Louis answered, turning to the girl. “I’m Louis and this is James.”

            “I’m Zelda.” She said politely.

            “Right. Madam Malkin’s.” James snickered, sitting down beside Devon.

            Louis sat down beside Zelda, who regarded James with a cool expression. “Do you have a problem with my name?”

            “It’s weird.” He said bluntly. “How’d you get that name?”

            “If you think it’s so weird, then I’m not going to tell you.”

            “It’s from a video game.” Devon said suddenly. “Me da plays it sometimes.”

            Zelda blinked, obviously surprised. “Are you Muggleborn?”

            “No. Me da’s half and half, and me mam’s a pureblood, but they both like Muggle stuff.”

            “Oh. So who are your parents?”

            “Charli Finnigan, Keeper and Captain of the Holyhead Harpies.” Devon said proudly. “And me da’s Seamus, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

            “My dad’s Harry Potter.” James said, trying to impress her.

            “I saw him with you in Madam Malkin’s.” She dismissed James, turning back to the window.

            Devon hid a grin. James wasn’t used to anyone ignoring him like that, but with Marlene around, Devon got used to it. She usually wanted Seamus or Charlotte, not her older brother. James’ younger siblings, however, always wanted him around. When the trolley came around, Devon bought enough food for everyone in the compartment, and they all split the sweets. “So, what house do you want?” He asked curiously.

“Hufflepuff. It’s what both my parents were in.” She answered. “You?”

“Well, me mam was in Ravenclaw, and me da was in Gryffindor, but I really don’t care.” He said. “As long as I’m at Hogwarts, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah. As long as I’m not in Slytherin, I think I’ll be okay.”

When the train slowed down, Zelda left to change into her robes, and the boys followed suit, each one nervous. “Firs’ years!” Hagrid’s loud voice called out as they stepped out of the train.

            Devon, James, and Louis all grinned and waved at Hagrid, stepping to the front of the line as they slid down the steep path, leading to the Black Lake. “Four to a boat!” Hagrid ordered, and the three boys, plus one more with light brown hair, clambered into a boat and they began sailing across the lake.

            “Whoa!” James gasped as the magnificent castle came into view. “This is totally awesome!”

            “I hope we don’t get lost.” The other boy said nervously, looking scared.

            Devon laughed. “I doubt it. What’s your name?”

            “Elijah.”

            “I’m Devon, that’s James,” James waved, “and that’s Louis.” Louis shook Elijah’s hand.  He relaxed slightly, following close to the other boys. There, waiting for the first years, was Devon’s grandfather, Samuel Potter. He gave them all a cheerful smile. “No need to be frightened, you lot. In a few moments, you’ll be Sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each House has its own fascinating history and the students there will be like your family. Points will be awarded for good behavior, answering questions correctly in class, and that sort of thing; however, points are deducted for rule-breaking. Line up, please, and follow me.”

            Devon was jostled to the front of the line and he proudly followed him in the Great Hall, staring at the clear, starry sky above. Samuel took out a scroll of parchment and began to read the names off. Devon, however, was intrigued by the ceiling and didn’t pay much attention to the names. “Anderson, Natalie!”

            “HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Collins, Elijah!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            “Finnigan, Devon!”

            He stepped up and sat down, the Sorting Hat falling down past his eyes. “Ah, let’s see.” The Hat said. “Bright mind, much like your mother’s, and courageous, yes. Definitely. Better be GRYFFINDOR!”

            He grinned, sitting down beside Elijah. “Goldstein, Melody!”

            A haughty looking girl with honey blonde hair took the seat on the stool next. “SLYTHERIN!”

            "Nott, Trevor!"

             "RAVENCLAW!"

            A few more names were called, and then, “Potter, James!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            James whooped excitedly, plopping down across from Devon. “Told you.”

            “Shut up.”

            “Smith, Zelda!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            Zelda sat a little ways down from Devon, talking to another girl who’d been Sorted into Gryffindor. “Weasley, Louis!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            “Zabini, Adam!”

            “RAVENCLAW!”

            Then, Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood to her feet. “Let the feast begin!”

             Devon immediately began to eat, hungrier than he usually was. Before long, it was time for announcements. Professor McGonagall stood up once more. “To all our first years, welcome! To our older students, welcome back! Now, I have two quick introductions. Professor Neville Longbottom is taking over the post of Herbology teacher, and Professor Elizabeth Lyons, our Astronomy teacher, is the new Head of Hufflepuff. First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits.” Devon glanced over at James, who frowned. “It’s been a long day for everyone, so off to bed and good luck on your first day of classes tomorrow.”

            Devon followed the Gryffindor prefects out the Great Hall. One was a girl with white blonde hair named Irene and the other a dark-skinned boy named Ryan. It seemed like an hour they were walking around, through tapestries and up staircases before they came to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a hideous pink dress. “Password?”

            Ryan cleared his throat. “Sphinx.”

            The portrait swung forward and the first years scrambled through the round hole in the wall. “Alright, guys. This is our common room.” Irene said. “Boys’ dorm is upstairs and down to your right, the girls’ the same on your left. Need anything, just ask.”

            Devon, James, Elijah, Louis, the only four Gryffindor boys, all went to their dorm. “When do you think Fred’ll be able to send us the packages?” James asked, flopping down on his bed.

            “He and Uncle George told me to give them a couple days. They’re putting in a couple of everything I think.”

            “Okay.” Devon yawned, pulling out a piece of parchment. “I’m gonna write Mam and Da before I forget.”

_Mam and Da,_

_I made Gryffindor along with James and Louis. Neville’s the new Herbology teacher here. Tell Mar she can look at me cards as long as she doesn’t mess them up or lose any. I love yah all, but don’t write back too soon._

_Devon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, as I promised, here is the list of new kids I introduced in this chapter and their parents.
> 
> Natalie Anderson: Jacobi Anderson and a Muggle woman, Sarah.  
> Melody Goldstein: Anthony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst  
> Elijah Collins: Muggles, Gerald and Cynthia   
> Adam Zabini: Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass  
> Trevor Nott: Theodore Nott and Lisa Turpin


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Missing Map (James’ POV)

The third day of classes, James received a reply to his letter he, like Devon and Louis, had sent their first morning there.

_James,_

_Congratulations, sweetheart! Your father and I are so proud of you for making Gryffindor! The twins and Lily miss you a lot, as do Harry and I. It’s too quiet here now. Have fun, James, and remember two things: always be respectful to Professor Snape and do your homework the night you receive it. We love you! Tell Devon and Louis we said hi, as well._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

“Mum and Dad said hi, losers.” James told his friends while they were eating.

Devon and Louis just shrugged, used to the playful insults. “That’s not nice.” Zelda said sharply, glaring at James. “They’re your friends.”

“And it’s none of your business, Smith.” James retorted.

“Well, Devon’s my friend too and I don’t think he’s a loser. But you’re just a jerk.”

“That’s not nice.” James mimicked back.

Zelda groaned loudly and left the table. “James, couldn’t you be a little nicer to her?” Devon asked quietly.

“She butted in on our conversation.”

“You’re so rude, James!” Molly, one of Louis’ many cousins, said, coming up to the Gryffindor table.

Dominique, Louis’ older sister, nodded, following Molly. “She didn’t know that’s what you three do. There was no need to be that mean to the poor girl.”

James rolled his eyes. “Maybe I just don’t like her.”

“Maybe you’re just an idiot.” Louis said, grinning. “Now, come on. We’re going to be late for potions.”

James turned his head. “What-Devon’s already gone!”

“Yeah. For class.”

James slung his bag over his shoulder and he and Louis took off, running toward the dungeon. They slid into the Potions classroom ten minutes late, and Professor Snape, a thin man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, sneered at them. “Potter, Weasley, you’re late. Ten points from Gryffindor, I think, for being ten minutes behind.”

James frowned. “That’s not fair.”

“Keep talking Potter, and I’ll make it twenty. Sit.” James huffed, sitting down beside Devon. “Now that Potter and Weasley have decided to grace us with their presence, I’ll start. Hopefully you lot aren’t dunderheads like I usually teach. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

“In your Potion supplies, since you obviously can’t find it yourself.”

Snape’s lip curled. “What’s the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“Well, monkshood is attached to a monk’s cape.” James started. “And wolfsbane is probably the full moon. Or tasty people, I’m not really sure, but I can ask Professor Lupin, if you’d like.”

“Detention Saturday night, Potter.” Snape hissed, glaring at the boy. “I don’t take cheek from anyone, even the son of the Chosen One.”

James glared back. “My father will hear about this.”

“Good.”

During the lesson, even though James’ potion to cure boils was by far better than Devon’s, he didn’t get any points awarded. Devon, however, was awarded five points for a good try. James, however, immediately after class went to the owlery to find his owl, Hoot, to send a letter to his father about the unfairness of Snape.

_Dad,_

_Hi. James here. Obviously. Anyways, the Potions master, Snape, was being really rude to me during the lesson AND he gave me detention! For no reason! Plus, Devon got five points for a ‘good try’ when his potion sucked and mine was way better. Anything you can do?_

_James_

Hoot nipped his finger before flying off to London.

The next day, Saturday, James came down from his dorm to find his dad in the Gryffindor common room, being ogled by sixth and seventh year girls. “Ah, James, you’re up. Let’s go talk to Professor Snape, shall we?”

James nodded, following his dad to Professor Snape’s office. Harry knocked on the door and Snape opened it, his eyebrows raised. “What, Potter?”

Harry smiled. “I really hate to bother you, Professor, but my son sent me an owl yesterday, concerning a detention he felt was unwarranted.”

“I assure you, Potter, it was earned.” Snape said quietly. “He was ten minutes late to our first lesson-”

“I was eating breakfast!” James interrupted.

“James! Be quiet and don’t interrupt.” Harry scolded.

“-and when I asked him questions, he answered them with sarcasm and ignorance.”

“Ah.” Harry looked down at James. “So, there was a reason, after all?”

“But Dad!”

“No.” Harry said firmly, crouching down to be at eye-level with James. “When you talk back to your professors, you can’t expect there won’t be a punishment. Just because you’re a Potter doesn’t give you the right to disrespect anyone, especially Professor Snape, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“The next time I get a letter about unwarranted detentions, it better be unwarranted, and your mother will hear about this.” Harry stood back up. “I’m sorry, Professor. If this happens again, either send me an owl or send him to Uncle Samuel.”

“Be in my office at seven, Potter.” Snape said, looking down at James.

“Yes sir.” James replied sullenly.

Snape shut the door in their face and Harry guided him back toward the stairs. “James, what happened?”

“He was rude to me, though! He took ten points from Gryffindor!”

“He was like that to me here, as well, but James, Professor Snape is a great man. He’s been through a lot. I want you to apologize to him.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Good.” Harry hugged him. “I love you, James.”

“Whatever.” He ducked out of his father’s embrace. “Bye.”

He joined his friends in the Great Hall. “Get out of your detention?” Devon asked.

“No! Dad took Snape’s side.”

“You expected him not to?” Louis gaped at James. “Harry’s the one who cleared Snape’s name right after the war.”

James shrugged. “Devon, I have a message from Charli.” Samuel came down from the staff table, sitting down beside James.

“Yeah? What? Don’t get into any trouble?” Devon asked thickly, his mouth full of food.

“Actually, no.” Samuel shook his head, laughing, “She said if there’s anything you need, let me know and then owl her or Seamus. Also, she’s reminding you Hogsmeade is off limits no matter what Sirius says.”

Devon swallowed his food. “Yeah, I know.”

“Alright.” Samuel then turned to James. “You need to get a move on. Severus will give you another detention for being late.”

“Fine.” James stomped off back toward the dungeon.

After two hours of cleaning the cauldrons and sink out, James went back to his common room. Devon, Louis, and Elijah were tearing the dorm apart, looking for something. “It’s not here!”

“What’s not here?” James asked.

“The map of Hogwarts me da gave me before we left!” Devon exclaimed. “It was in me trunk at the bottom! I hadn’t used it yet!”

James was confused. “You do realize Hogwarts is Unplottable, right?”

“What?” Devon turned around.

“You can’t make a map of Hogwarts.”

“Oh. Nerd. And yeah, yah can, as long as yah don’t show where the castle’s at. It’s a map of the inside of Hogwarts, James.”

“Oh.”

James joined the search for the map, but an hour later, Devon collapsed on his bed. “It’s gone!”

“Can anyone read it?” Louis asked, sitting down on his own bed.

“I don’t think so.” Devon shrugged. “Da had to program the map with me wand so I’d be able to use it.”

“Well that’s good.” Elijah said. “We’ll find it, Devon.”

“I hope so.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: (Devon’s POV)

A map of Hogwarts, three fourth-year textbooks, and a third-year's lucky bracelet were missing already, and it was only a month into the term. Devon sighed, sure that he would be dead if he went home for Christmas and the map wasn't with him. “We'll find it.” Elijah reassured him again, trying to cheer up his friend.

“Yeah.” Louis chimed in, sitting down on Devon's other side. “It's here somewhere.”

“Thanks.” Devon smiled at them. “Where's James?”

“He's been in the library all day.”

“Good riddance.” Zelda sat down across from Devon. “Find your map yet?”

“No.”

She smiled sympathetically. “Well, maybe it's with my Potions book. I seemed to have misplaced it. Could I borrow yours for our essay?”

“Sure.” He handed her his book. “I need it back tonight, though, to do mine.”

“You realize it's due tomorrow, don't you? Mine was finished and in my book.”

He shrugged. “Snape's not going to give me detention.”

She rolled her eyes. “He might. I'll see you later.”

As she was leaving the Great Hall, James came running in and knocked into her. He slid into his usual seat without stopping, grinning excitedly. “I think I've figured it out!”

“Figured what out?” Devon asked testily.

“How to find our thief. I went to-”

“The library.” Louis sniggered. “And?”

James glared at him. “Are you finished, Weasley?”

Louis nodded, still grinning slightly. “Anyways, I found a spell we can do on our things and let us know if anyone takes them and where they are. I also found one we can put in the doorway of our dorm and an alarm goes off for people who aren't supposed to be in there.” James finished in one breath. “It's a little harder than anything we've done so far, but I think I can do it.”

Devon just stared at James. “How are yah not in Ravenclaw?”

“That's easy. He does the bare minimum on his homework, Finnigan. Just like everyone else in Gryffindor.” Devon glanced up to see Adam Zabini, another first-year, smirking slightly. “If he was truly smart, he'd be in Ravenclaw.”

The proud grin on James' face faded slightly and Devon stood to his feet, his eyes flashing. “Yeah? How'd yah get in Ravenclaw, then?”

Adam curled his lip. “Because I've got more intelligence than you and your three amigos combined.”

“Really?” Devon asked in mock awe. “That's incredible. And I always thought yah were a bloody idiot.”

“Devon, sit down before you get in trouble.” James pleaded.

“Listen to your boyfriend, Finnigan.”

Devon had started to sit down, but when Adam said that, he jumped up and shoved him him backward, his wand pointing at the taller first-year. Before Devon could say or do anything, he heard his grandfather's voice. “DEVON FINNIGAN!”

“He's not me boyfriend. He's me bloody cousin, you twat.” He hissed, turning around to see Samuel. “Yes, Professor?”

“What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Adam spat, getting back to his feet. “See you later, Finnigan.”

Devon glared at the Ravenclaw as he went back to his own table. “If I ever see you in a fight, it will be detention, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Samuel rejoined the professors at their table and Devon sat back down. “Which is why he won't see it.” He muttered, still glaring at the other boy.

James snapped his fingers in front of Devon's face. “Calm down. He can say what he wants. I don't care.”

Devon turned his attention back to his friends. “Right. So, the spells? Yah think yah can do them?”

James nodded, the grin reappearing. “Give me about a week and hopefully we'll be able to put a stop to all of our disappearing things.”

The four friends trudged back to Gryffindor Tower. “It'll only take you a week to figure them out?” Elijah asked.

“Since I nicked Dad's special cloak, I can go down to one of the empty rooms and practice at nig-” James stopped abruptly, causing Devon to run into him.

“Move outta th-bloody hell.”

Their entire dorm was ransacked. The boys immediately set out to fix everything, but when James let out a groan of despair, Devon stopped. “What's missing?” Louis asked, freezing with his foot on his trunk.

“The cloak! Dad's going to kill me!”

“Hang on.” Elijah said suddenly. “Has anything from the Ravenclaws went missing? It's been everyone but them, right?”

Devon nodded slowly. “You're right.”

“So what do we do?” Louis asked, sitting down. “We can't just march in there and demand to search through their things. Not without proof.”

Devon smiled as a thought occurred to him. “Maybe we can.”

 


End file.
